


::false pretense

by graven_abiogenesis



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you love something, let it go...but be sure you're prepared to welcome it again when it comes running back. sarahxjareth. completed ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	::false pretense

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. The only thing I claim is an insane David Bowie obsession and a poster.

"You have no power over me."

Sarah said it quizzically, like she couldn't really believe it, because, well, she _couldn't._

She said it again, and he felt his heart break.

_"You have no power over me."_

This time it was tinged with realization, and she took a step towards him, her eyes sparking with defiance.

But underneath, it was hollow; and underneath, Jareth knew that she didn't believe it. She was young, so young that perhaps she didn't even realize that she was powerless.

_Lie to me._

But they were still the magic words; if she wanted to leave so badly, he would let her, because he loved her.

_But it hurts!_

"You have no power over me!" And now it was a desperate yell, and he could see that she knew it now too, knew that he had all the power in the world over her—he was the Goblin King, he was everything, nothing, he was _hers—_

But she didn't want him. Didn't want him, because it was her duty and her pride to take care of the thrice-damned brat, to defy him even though she had already fallen in love with him too.

_If you love something, let it go._

So he did, with a rueful smile.

She, she turned and ran as fast as she could, running back to her baby brother and her family and her insipid human world, searching for security and comfort and closure—

_I can't be in love with him!_

And he could hear her chanting it in her mind, over and over, like it would change the truth. She was too young, too foolish, it couldn't be, couldn't be, she had things to do in life, couldn't be, couldn't be!

But he let her go anyway.

_But if it's really love, you need never let go in the first place._

And, many years later, the Goblin King's eyes opened at a call from ages long past, from a love long lost, and fire rekindled in them as he swept her off her feet and back into a beautiful, make-believe, faery world, deep in the land of glass and silk and music and magic.

_...Because it will always come back to you when it's ready._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Labyrinth ficlet whose plot bunny has been nomming on my brain for quite some time. Anyway, thanks for reading; read and review? Your reviews keep me going~!
> 
> Oh wowwww. I only just figured out that I had to use HTML to get italics. Urgh!


End file.
